


Happy New Year

by TheonSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Phone Sex, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3084737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A phone call between Aaron and Robert on New Year's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

"Aaron? Are you there?"

"You alright? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?"

"I…I’m fine."

"You’re FINE and you’re callin’ at…It’s 4…it’s fuckin’ 4:37 in the morning. You’re fine?"

"Were you looking at the clock?"

"No, mate. My clock turns into a cock after midnight. Wait. Fuck. I mean my…"

"First of all, I know that’s not true. Second, just how drunk are you?”

"Just a little buzzed. Made you laugh though. Right sexy laugh."

"Aaron…"

"Bet you had a big fancy time at your big fancy party."

"I’ve never been so miserable in my life. I nearly stabbed our biggest investor with a salad fork."

"Least you weren’t with your mum."

"…."

"FUCK. I’m sorry, mate. I’m so sorry."

"It-it’s fine. I do wish you’d stop calling me ‘mate.’"

"Whaddya want me to call you then?"

"I wouldn’t say no to ‘my lord and master.’"

"Bet you wouldn’t. Bet you’d put me in a leather collar, make me get on all fours."

"Aaron…maybe we shouldn’t…"

"Shouldn’t what? You probably had the night o’your life with your sexy fiance - yeah I’m gay, I can still say she’s sexy - and I sat in the Woolie watching Laurel drool at my lager and listenin’ to Bob cry about his fifth wedding reception."

"I know. I’m sorry."

"Makes me feel so much better."

"What would make you feel better?"

"I’d feel better if…if you were here…"

"I wish…"

"My lord and master."

"…."

"You like that, don’t you? Kinky bastard. Tell me what you’re wearing."

"A silk robe. Currently open."

"Silk robe. La dee da. Wish I could see it. Wish I could feel it against my skin."

"What are you wearing?"

"About three layers of jizz."

"Fuck…you really do miss me."

"I want your hands on me, Robert. Your hands and your mouth and…"

"My teeth tugging on your foreskin."

"Wouldn’t say no."

"The next time I see you, I’m going to bend you over my Audi and make you…"

"Robert…"

"I was building a good flow, Aaron."

"…Miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Happy New Year."

"Yeah. Happy New Year."


End file.
